


Так случилось

by FelisConcolor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelisConcolor/pseuds/FelisConcolor
Summary: Жизнь несправедливая штука.Нас осталась половина, но не лучшая, а случайная.Это сборник зарисовок.





	1. Да

            Стив сидит на земле, пустой. Мёртвый.

            Только лишь иллюзия того, что жив.

            Тор идёт медленно, смотрит ему в глаза и Стив видит отражение своей боли.

            Они понимают друг друга сейчас без слов, хотя никогда особенно близко не общались. Лишь только по долгу службы.

            — Кэп? — Тор протягивает ему руку, помогает подняться, поддерживает.

            — Он…

            — Я видел. Не надо.

            Стив смотрит в одну точку. Тор внимательно следит за ним. Он видит, как Стив проходит всё то же, что довелось пройти ему. Сначала боль, скорбь, грусть, а потом… ярость. Холодная ярость обнажённого клинка жаждущего крови.

            Оружие не сожалеет.

            Оружие ничего не чувствует.

            — Мы должны… — начинает Стив, но Тору не нужно слов.

            Он понимает.

            — Да.

            Тор протягивает руку и Стив ни мгновения не думает, шагает вперёд, а в следующее мгновение радужный мост, разрушенный, собранный теперь в оружие в руке одного потерянного бога уносит их прочь.

            Они рыскают по мирам похожие на двух собак, которые никак не могут взять след, но не сдаются подстёгиваемые жаждой мести.

            Они находят Таноса спустя много дней.

            Он, как и сказал тогда Старку, отдыхает.

            Натрудился, паскуда.

            Тор не даёт ему раскрыть рта, шевельнуться.

            Даже обернуться не даёт. Бьёт в голову, как тот сам и посоветовал, со всей силой, на которую способен.

            Стив сдёргивает перчатку с ослабевших пальцев гиганта. У Кэпа рука — словно игрушечная в сравнении с огромной железной перчаткой переливающейся камнями, но Стив всё равно суёт свою руку внутрь и металл, словно живой, тесно обхватывает ладонь нового владельца. Камни выглядят громоздко, но Стиву так плевать.

            Тор смотрит на него изумлённо, почти испугано.

            Он думал, что цель — только месть.

            Но нет.

            Стив не может жить пока Баки…

            — Я верну их. Их всех.

            — Ты не выдержишь, ты…

            — Да.

 

            На Земле так пусто и тихо. Только воздух пахнет пеплом и болью.

            Стив поднимает руку, вокруг кисти — зелёные кольца, они приходят в движение, крутят назад.

            Камень Души подчинится лишь тому, кто принесёт в жертву душу того, кого любит.

            Но Стиву плевать на правила.

            Он отдаст свою.

            Потом.

            Баки стоит напротив, в его руках нет оружия, а на лице всё то же удивлённое выражение.

            Кэп почти видит застывшее на губах друга своё собственное имя, с которым он исчез, кажется уже в прошлой жизни.

            — Стив? — повторяет он, как слова спектакля, заученные до автоматизма.

            — Я не успел сказать. Я люблю тебя, Бак.

            Стив падает на землю, но не успевает её коснуться.

            Исчезает, вместе с камнями Бесконечности, которые теперь не достанутся никому.

            Новый их страж не позволит.


	2. Привычка быть впереди

Он — как комета быстр.

А то и быстрее.

Она — рассудительна, немного медлительна.

Она держит его на грани.

Там где можно сорваться, но есть ещё, где стоять.

 

 

            Близнецов издавна принято считать чудом природы. Божественным проявлением. Чем-то крайне удивительным.

            Волшебным.

            Близнецам приписывают множество сверхъестественных талантов. Например, говорят, что близнецы не поддаются гипнозу.

            Он и правда не поддаётся, а она и сама наведёт морок не отличимый от реальности.

 

            Она чувствует, как Смерть неспешно идёт вслед за ними двумя, но не может понять на кого именно обращён её холодный взгляд.

 

            Она молится, чтобы Смерть смотрела лишь на неё.

 

            Мир вокруг — воронка чужих смертей, а в центре — его смерть. Его глаза.

            Её крик.

 

            Война — это всегда потери.

            Это всегда смерть.

            Легко говорить о свидании с ней, когда понимаешь, чувствуешь, — не к тебе заявилась госпожа в сером плаще.

            Клинт не мог похвастаться подобной уверенностью.

            Он тоже чувствовал холодное дыхание за своей спиной.

 

            Чужая привычка быть всегда впереди спасла его и семью от горя, боли и смерти.

            Но лишь его одного.

 

            Она ощутила каждую пулю — как свою собственную рану.

            Она кричала вместе с ним. Вместо него.

            Чужая война.

            Чужая боль.

            Чужие идеи.

            И только Смерть — её. Она — одна на двоих.

            Ходить и дышать — совсем не значит жить.

            А её дыхание ушло вместе с ним, вырвалось криком и улетело в Бездну, туда где он.

 

            Он слышал её крик, нитью ведущий куда-то прочь.

            Он спешил за ним.

            Он мог успеть.

            И быстрее может.

            Свет впереди, и голос:

            — Не туда бежишь, поворачивай.

            Смех, да и только, но кажется, что голос-то — его собственный. Только весёлый слишком.

            — Так куда идти? — спрашивает нервно, переплетая пальцы рук меж собой.

            — Туда, — тень машет рукой указывая за спину и он отчего-то верит, бежит обратно, прочь от полного боли крика сестры и мягкого света оставшегося теперь где-то далеко позади.


	3. Никуда

            Клинт Бартон так устал…

            Он знает, что едва ли может чем-то помочь героям. Он не герой. Давно уже нет. Пусть стрелял метко, когда-то… Кажется, что уже в прошлой жизни.

            Потери давят на его спину, заставляя всё ближе клониться к земле.

            В волосах серый пепел времени оседает тонкими прядями. Пока что прядями. Время беспощадно.

            Он забрал семью из небольшой квартиры недалеко от центральной больницы — тех, что остались, во всяком случае. Оказывается, что, даже будучи народным Мстителем, ты не обретаешь власть над жизнью и смертью. Неожиданно, правда?

            Рак убивает медленно и неотвратимо.

            Старк перевёл сумасшедшую сумму на лечение его жены и дочери. Подключил все свои связи, но…

            Смерть всё равно заберёт тех, кого пожелает. Не отбиться.

            Они уехали из города. Поселились так далеко от цивилизации, как это вообще возможно.

            Клинт первым делом выкинул телевизор и спутниковую тарелку.

            И радио тоже выкинул.

            К чёрту всё.

            К-чёр-ту.

            Им и так хорошо.

            Бартон, правда, иногда всё же выбирается в город. У них есть небольшой самолёт, последний подарок Старка с напутствием прожить оставшуюся жизнь только для себя.

            Клинт думает, что Тони ему немножечко завидует. Сам он никогда не сможет уйти от дел. Главный защитник мира.

            Непосильная ноша для обычного в сущности человека, но он несёт.

            Клинт летает за необходимыми в быту вещами, покупает технику для плантаций и книги.

            Книги — безопасное развлечение. В них не печатают новости об очередном конце света.

            Иногда его одолевает грусть по тем временам, когда он сражался плечом к плечу с друзьями. Только потом, ночью, вслед за грустью приходит боль утрат. В кошмарах.

            И после ему ещё долго не хочется вернуть прошлую жизнь.

            Не такую.

            Бартон часто засыпает на веранде, а сын, уже такой взрослый — как летит время! — накрывает его пледом, стараясь не разбудить. Только старый вояка всё равно просыпается, виду, правда не подаёт.

            Под пледом уютно, и сон быстро возвращается.

            Закатное солнце бликами пробивается сквозь веки, но не раздражает.

            Это даже приятно. Тепло.

            Руки немеют, но Клинт уже давно не обращает на это внимания. Перетруженные когда-то мышцы часто сбоят, не хотят работать больше.

 

            А утром сын, вышедший проведать отца, застал лишь только плед, лежащий поверх старого кресла-качалки, а под ним — серый пепел, лёгкий, как воздух, взметнувшийся к небу лишь от одного движения.

 

 

            — Нет, зрение тебя не обманывает, старичок! — Голос весёлый, звенящий.

            Знакомый.

            И слова из прошлого обжигают память.

            — Не забыл ещё меня? Склероз не замучил, а? — Он смеётся заливисто, запрокинув голову.

            Ни капли не изменился. Всё такой же. Даже костюм его — синий с серебром.

            Не забыл, конечно, как мог?

            — Пьетро.

            — И тебе привет. Долго я тебя ждал. Ты всё такой же медленный, как старая черепаха. Наверное, уже и стрелять-то разучился.

            Клинт не замечает, как плачет. Слёзы бегут по щекам, а внутри так светло и спокойно.

            Мирно.

            Он не отвечает на колкие слова мальчишки, тянет руки вперёд, прижимает к груди как сына.

            Пьетро тоже плачет и смеётся, вздрагивая в чужих объятиях, полных такой невероятной любви, что даже давно остановившееся сердце отвечает, сжимается болезненно.

            — Не так уж я и стар, — произносит наконец, хрипло. Едва справляясь с голосом, севшим от застрявших в горле всхлипов.

            Мужчины не плачут.

            Кто это сказал, тот пусть попробует пройти весь путь Бартона, и только потом повторить эти слова.

            Клинт бы посмотрел.

            — Да ладно, у тебя волосы едва ли не белее моих! — Пьетро отстраняется, утирая глаза рукавом.

            Такой юный сейчас. Кажется, даже моложе чем тогда, когда поймал в своё тело целую тучу пуль.

            Бартон зарывается пальцами в свои волосы, ухмыляется, скривив рот на одну сторону и тихо:

            — Спасибо. Я тогда не успел сказать.

            — Я знаю, как зовут твоего сына. Я понял, что ты благодарен, — отозвался мальчишка, улыбаясь. — Но услышать всё равно приятно.

            Они идут в никуда, сквозь серый туман, на небе такие же серые облака. Безжизненные.

            Посмертие, наверное, таким и должно быть.

            — Куда мы идём? — спрашивает Клинт, осторожно ступая след в след. Привычка, которую даже годы мира не смогли вытравить из него.

            — Не знаю. Никуда?

            — Никуда, так никуда.


End file.
